Metrônomo
by Artemys Ichihara
Summary: Seria apenas ela que se incomodava com o barulho? Estaria ela sozinha nesse mundo insano de instrumentistas? Simplesmente, era melhor não saber. Ela não iria aguentar mais um compasso sequer. - Shortfic, meio UA, meio OOC, meio tempo presente -


Talvez UA, talvez Tempo Presente, talvez OOC. Vão por si mesmos. O que eu preciso dizer é que Aoshi, Misao e Okina fazem parte de uma orquestra :)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Metrônomo**

_Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

_Um, dois, três, quatro._

_Sol, Sol, Mi-Do, Re-Do-La-Do._

"Droga! Era lá!", pensou a violinista de longos cabelos negros, repreendendo-se mentalmente. Continuou a tocar sua melodia, procurando pela melhor posição para executar sua parte com sonoridade perfeita.

_Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

Mais uma nota foi errada – o que era um si, transformou-se em ré. O _spalla _olhou para a garota, estranhando seu comportamento, afinal, Misao não era de cometer erros tão bobos.

Entretanto, eles nunca tocavam usando aquele aparelho antigo de regularização de pulso*.

Que muitos músicos conheciam por "metrônomo".

Muitos músicos adoram esse aparelho e dizem que estudar com ele é muito mais fácil, que ele facilita a vida de qualquer instrumentista ou pessoa que quer aprender a ler música melhor. Mas não para ela, a segunda violinista da Orquestra de Kyoto. Não para Misao Makimachi.

Para Misao, o metrônomo era simplesmente um incômodo. Um barulho ritmado que acabava com toda a sua concentração em tocar e executar as músicas em seu violino com perfeição. Aquele "_tac, tac, tac, tac_" irritante martelando na cabeça acabava com sua paciência – que já era curta. Ela odiava metrônomos com todas as forças que tinha.

Ela odiava porque eles lembravam o controle absoluto de tudo.

E ela odiava o controle absoluto de tudo.

_Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

La trocado por do, de novo. Aoshi (o _spalla_)olhou-a novamente, estranhando uma vez mais esse comportamento vindo da segunda-violinista. Então, olhou para o metrônomo, e entendeu o que se passava com a pequena mulher de longos cabelos negros e olhos cor de mar.

O aparelho atrapalhava-a. E não demoraria para que o aparelho esgotasse sua curta paciência de bomba-relógio.

_Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

_Sol-mi-do-la. Mi-do. Do. Do._

_Um. Dois. Três. Quatro._

Ela continuava tocando, concentrada em sua partitura e na regência do maestro, tentando ignorar o som que parecia cada vez mais alto e cada vez mais penetrante.

_Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

Um movimento do arco malfeito. Mais uma nota errada. E o som do metrônomo batendo sem parar.

_Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

Por que usar aquele aparelho irrtante?

_Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

Por que submeter os componentes da orquestra àquela espécie de tortura?

_Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

Seria apenas ela que se incomodava com o barulho? Seria apenas ela que tinha vontade de matar qualquer coisa viva toda vez que ouvia aquilo? Estaria ela sozinha nesse mundo insano de instrumentistas?

_Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

Simplesmente, era melhor não saber. Ela não iria aguentar um compasso mais sequer.

_Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac._

Então, aconteceu.

Misao levantou-se de sua cadeira, deixando o violino sobre a mesma, e carregando consigo o arco. Olhou para o maestro, cujo nome era Okina, e, com um olhar carregado de ódio, levantou o arco e acertou-o no aparelho, jogando-o a cerca de cinco metros de distância. Seu arco, na parte em que se usa para tocar, estava completamente estraçalhado. Mas ela não ligava. Ao menos, por ora, teria paz.

Okina olhou-a enfurecido. "Como ela ousa quebrar um metrônomo importado de quase sessenta dólares?", pensou, indignado. Aoshi olhava-a, surpreso, entretanto, feliz. Ele também não gostava do tal aparelho, embora fosse tolerante ao seu som ritmado e irritante.

Misao voltava para o seu lugar entre os violinos, feliz. Sorria como nunca havia feito antes. Nunca havia se sentido tão satisfeita em fazer algo aparentemente errado.

Todos a observavam, fossem parte dos primeiros violinos, fossem parte dos segundos violinos, fizessem parte dos violoncelos, das violas de arco, dos contrabaixos, das madeiras, dos metais ou da percussão. Não importava de que parte da orquestra eles vinham, o que importava é que olhavam-na, incrédula.

Misao sentou-se na sua cadeira e começou a folhear a sua partitura. Respirou fundo, sorriu mais uma vez e começou a fazer as pautas em _p__izzicato_**.

* * *

**

**Vocabulário**

**Metrônomo:** aparelho usado para marcar períodos regulares de tempo, muitos músicos usam para acompanhar o tempo da melodia (eu, particularmente, _odeio_, eis aí um motivo para escrever essa fic xD)

**Partitura: **lugar onde se escreve música com sinais gráficos de notas musicais.

**Pauta:** também conhecida como pentagrama ou "aquelas cinco linhas pra botar bolinha preta" - é onde ficam as notas musicais. Cada "linha" de notas é considerada uma pauta diferente, e muitas partituras de orquestra trazem o instrumento especificado por pauta.

_**Pizzicato:**_ são partes em que o violinista "dedilha" o violino. (Não, eu não sou violinista, peguei isso na Wikipédia)

_**Spalla:**_ Primeiro-violino. Na ausência de maestro, é ele quem rege a orquestra. Um exemplo de _spalla_, ao meu ver, é o violinista Andre Rieu.

Espero que tenham gostado n.n!

Beijos da Temys!

kisskiss


End file.
